A recurring problem in computer systems is that of executing, or running, programs written for a first computer system having a first hardware platform, that is, processor, memory and input/output devices, on a second computer system having a second and different hardware platform. The problem is compounded when the second computer system, as is frequently the case, uses a second operating system which may be substantially different from the operating system of the first system.
This problem usually occurs when a user or a manufacturer of computer systems is attempting to move application programs from a first system to a second system to upgrade or update the computer system while, at the same time, preserving the user's investment in application programs and data created through the application programs. This situation may arise, for example, when moving application programs from one proprietary system, that is, a system having an operating system and hardware platform which is particular to one manufacturer, to another proprietary system OR when moving application programs from a proprietary system to a "commodity" system, that is, a system having a hardware platform and operating system which is used by many manufacturers.
The problems arising from moving application programs from a first system to a second system arise from the fundamental functional structure of the systems and from the interactions and interrelationships of the functional elements of the systems.
Computer systems are constructed as layered levels of functionality wherein the three principal layers in any system are, from top to bottom, the user programs, the operating system and the hardware "platform". The user programs provide the primary interface to the users and provide the functions and operations to control the system in performing the specific operations desired by the user to perform the user's work, such as word processing spread sheets, and so forth. The hardware is comprised of the central processing unit, the memory and the input/output devices, such as displays, printers, disk drives and communications devices, which actually perform the required operations at the detailed level.
The operating system is functionally located "between" the user programs and the hardware and is comprised of a set of programs and routines that control the overall operations of the system and a set of routines that control the detailed operations of the hardware as necessary to manage and execute the operations directed by the applications programs. In this regard, the operating system is frequently comprised of two functional layers. One layer, frequently referred to, for example, as the "executive" level, interfaces with the applications programs and is comprised of a set of programs and routines and data structures which create operations referred to as "processes" or "tasks" which execute, at a high level, the operations required by the user programs. The "executive" level also includes a set of programs, routines and data structures that are used to manage and execute the operations required by the application programs and which generate requests to the lower level of the operation system.
The lower level of the operating system, frequently referred to as the "kernel", interfaces with the hardware elements of the system and is comprised of a set of routines, frequently referred to as "drivers" or "servers", for detailed control of the operations of the system hardware. The kernel routines receive the requests for operations from the executive level and in turn direct the detailed operations of the system hardware elements.
The basic problem in moving an application program from a first system to a second system arises because, although the system is comprised of separate functional layers, the characteristics of each functional layer and of the functions and operations performed by each functional layer are affected by the characteristics and functions of at least the next lower layer. That is, the application programs are written to take maximum advantage of the characteristics and features of the executive level of the operating system. The executive level of the operating system, in turn, is designed to take maximum advantage of the characteristics and features of the kernel level of the operating system while the kernel level is similarly designed not only to carry out the operations and functions required by the executive level but is influenced by the characteristics and functional features of the system hardware devices.
It is apparent, therefore, that the characteristics of a system as viewed by an application program are influenced by features and functions of the system from the executive level of the operating system down to the actual hardware elements of the system. As a consequence, and even though systems are designed to maintain the maximum clear separation and independence between functional layers, a functional layer created for one system, such as an application program or an operating system, will rarely be compatible with or function with a functional layer from another system.
The two primary approaches taken in the prior art for moving an application program from a first system to a second system are the recompilation of the application program to run on the second system directly and the emulation of the first system on the second system so that the application program can be run unchanged on the second system. While it is very common for an application program to be recompiled to run on a second system, this approach frequently essentially requires the recreation or rewriting of the application program if the two systems are sufficiently dissimilar, which requires a very substantial investment in man-hours. In addition, many application programs cannot be successfully recompiled onto a second system because the second system simply cannot support the operations required by the application program.
The present invention is concerned, however, with the second approach to moving an application program from a first system to a second system, that is, the emulation of the functionality of the first system on the second system in such a manner as to allow the application program to run unchanged on the second system as if the second system were, in fact, the first system.
The systems of the prior art have in general taken two approaches to emulating a first system on a second system wherein the two approaches differ in the level of the system at which the emulation is performed, that is, the level of the second system at which the transition occurs between the functionality of the first system and the functionality of the second system.
In the first approach, a layer of interpretive programs are interposed between the application programs and the operating system of the second system, that is, between the application programs and the execute level of the second operating system, The interpretive programs operate to translate each call, command or instruction of an application program into an operation or series of operations of the second operating system which are the equivalent of the operations of the first operating system that would have been performed in response to the same calls, commands or instructions from the application program.
While this approach seems straightforward, it frequently results in severe performance penalties because all operations must now be performed through yet another layer of programs with the resulting increase in time required to perform each operation. In addition, many operations that would have been performed as a single operation in the first operation system may have to be performed by several operations in the second operating system, again resulting in a performance penalty.
In the second approach, the transition between the functionality of the first operating system and the functionality of the second operation system is made at a very low level in the second system by moving the executive level and the upper portions of the kernel level of the first operating system onto the second system and providing new kernel level routines to interface the hardware elements of the second system. This approach again frequently results in significant performance penalties because of the added layer of programs, this time at the interface between the first operating system kernel level and the second system hardware elements, and because operations that the first kernel may have performed as a single operation with respect to a first system hardware element may now have to be performed by many operations with respect to the second system hardware elements.